codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Robots
The Robots is the twentieth episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode starts out in science class, where Mrs. Hertz is telling the class about titanium and why it is used by NASA for their spacecraft. Nicholas tells Herb he should have used it for his robot for the Robot Competition, to which Mrs. Hertz tells them that the alloy is extremely expensive. Then she informs her class that the robot competition is after school, and that they should all have their robots finished by now. The scene then switches to the factory floor in the factory, where a spectre floats out of a plug and enters a control computer. The eye of X.A.N.A. appears on all the computers in the area, and then the factory machines come to life, carving something out of metal. It is not shown at this point what the metal actually becomes, but it hacks into Kadic's network systems with the supercomputer and downloads the Lyoko Warriors' files. Later, in Herb's dorm room, Herb shows his gang his robot, the Iron Sissi, a tribute to Sissi, who thinks it is extremely ugly. The robot rolls around for a while and accidentally swipes at Sissi's face, to which she gets quite frightened of the machine. Herb stops the droid from causing to much trouble, and Sissi says that if Herb doesn't win, he and Nicholas will have to leave her gang. Meanwhile, in Jeremie's dorm, Jeremie is similarly showing off his robot to the group. Named Kiwi 2, it is modeled after Kiwi, as its name suggests. Aelita finds the robot cute, and the rest of the gang agree. The mechanoid then urinates oil on Odd, to which Jeremie notes it must be taken outside once a day, just like Kiwi. In the next scene, only the grand finale of the robot competition is shown. Jim announces the two contestants, Iron Sissi and Kiwi 2, then informs them they will have to play basketball with their robots. The two then shake hands, Herb reluctantly (to which someone in the crowd says "Look at them shake hands!"), and the battle begins. Both robots seem equally competent, and soon the match is tied 4 to 4. Jim announces the game ball, and Kiwi 2 quickly grabs the basketball and heads for the basket. But Herb, laughing in an evil fashion, presses a button on his control panel, and the opposition explodes. Jim, instead of announcing Herb the winner, tells the ninth grade they have gym in 5 minutes. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd find Jeremie sitting on the side of the robot field, tinkering with the broken parts of Kiwi 2. When he says he doesn't understand why the robot exploded, Milly and Tamiya come up and show him their recording of the contest, which in slow motion shows that the Iron Sissi fired a metal nut from its mouth to damage the Kiwi 2's internal components. Jeremie goes over to talk to Herb, but suddenly, a huge robot appears and slams Jeremie against the wall while Herb and Sissi run for their lives. Ulrich then grabs Jeremie and runs with him to the boy's locker room, along with Yumi and Odd. When the robot tries to get in, the ninth graders run away screaming, and Jeremie contacts Aelita on his laptop. She tells him she felt pulsations in the Mountain Sector, and Jeremie and Odd go to the Factory whilst Yumi and Ulrich try to stop the robot. At the Factory, Jeremie virtualizes Odd, who appears in the Mountain Sector, where he and Aelita fight some Bloks and try to make their way to the activated tower. In the real world, Yumi and Ulrich grab Herb and persuade him to make a robot. In the Science Building, Herb completes his masterpiece, a robot that looks like a cross between an insect and a bird. They throw it onto X.A.N.A.'s robot, where it pierces the robot's metal exterior and enters it, damaging the internal components. The robot shuts off, and Yumi and Ulrich head to the Factory as Herb leaves the school grounds with the rest of the students. On Lyoko, Odd is devirtualized, and Aelita is left alone with a bunch of Kankrelats pursuing her. She is almost shot down, but Yumi, just virtualized, kills the monsters with her fan. Aelita gets to the tower just in time, as in the real world, Ulrich discovers that the assembly line has made more robots, and one armed with bolt launchers manages to corner and shoot at him. Just as Ulrich is about to die, Aelita types in the code, and Jeremie activates a Return to the Past. Back in time, Jeremie and Herb are once again at the game ball in the Robot Competition. As before, Herb fires the nut, but Jeremie, knowing the projectile's path, dodges it with the Kiwi 2, and makes the basket. The crowd goes wild, and after Jim asks the two to shake hands, Herb screams "No way!" and leaves the gym, only to get yelled at by Sissi. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is L'âme des robots. *It is revealed in this episode that Herb has slight feelings for Yumi. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kiwi 2 as well as the only appearance of Iron Sissi. *This is the only episode in which the Annual Robot Competition is shown, with Jim being the host. *This episode is on X.A.N.A. Possessed. *This and the next episode, Zero Gravity Zone, were the only two episodes written by Carlo de Boutiny. Gallery 2 factory.png|The Factory during the day. 3 ms hertz takes up diy.png|Mrs. Hertz teaching the class about titanium. 4 herb and nicholas have bright ideas.png|Herb and Nicholas. Secondaires 0601.jpg|Herve is pretty sure his robot will be the champion. Iron Sissi.jpg|Iron Sissi. 4.5 not impressed.png|Sissi doesn't approve of Herb's robot. 5 iron sissi.png|It's a little ugly... Kiwi 2 1.png|Introducing Kiwi 2. Ulirch Odd amazed.png|Which has the rest of the group amazed. even Aelita.png|Even Aelita. Kiwi 2 2.png|but some aren't... Kiwi el scaredo.png|...such as Kiwi. 6 kiwi 2 likes odd.png|Kiwi 2 doesn't seem to care where he does his business. Kiwi II.jpg|Finished. 7 boy what suspense.png|Kiwi 2 vs Iron Sissi. 8 cheering on.png|Jeremie's pals happily cheer him on! 9 kiwi 2 gets a goal.png|Perfect snapshot of Kiwi 2 making a shot. 10 tough competition.png|Iron Sissi doesn't quite make the shot. 11 intense concentratino.png|The two working away at their remotes. 12 they're like girls.png|Didn't someone say no girls allowed? 1656050672 small.jpg|Confused as to why the gang are in the locker room. 13 odd becomes a computer specialist.png|Odd helps get the Supercomputer back online. 14 trouble.png|While Yumi helps Ulrich to escape the robot. 15 serious trouble.png|The X.A.N.A.-made machine is about to fire at Ulrich. 16 final score.png|Kiwi 2 leads by one point! Robot-3-birth.JPG|X.A.N.A. creating it's deadly machine.. Crouching-robot-hidden-dragon.JPG|The robot prepares to attack. Robot-1-dead.JPG|Defeated by Herb's robotic bird-drill..thing. Robot-1-slap.jpg|Attacking Ulrich in the park. Robot-1-ifoundyou.JPG|Spying our Warriors with it's glowing eyes.. Robot-1-back.JPG|In the school building. Run-jeremie.JPG|It grabs Jeremie and lifts him up. Robot-1-attacking.JPG|Searching for the correct students. Robot-1-shadow.JPG|Coming out from within the sewer. Tumblr ly2297Y6k11rnd5meo1 500.jpg|Nicholas, you little freak. L ame des robots 102-1-.jpg|Yumi, Ulrich and Odd being happy. ca:Els robots es:Los robots fr:L'âme des robots gl:Os robots it:XANA e i suoi robot pl:Odcinek 20 "Roboty" pt:Os robôs ro:Roboţii ru:Роботы sr:Роботи Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Needs info Category:The Robots Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko